


Let Me Love You

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Charles, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Cherik - Freeform, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Father, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik lives in the Institute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Smut, Love, M/M, Mention of Havok/Banshee, Morning Cuddles, Mutant Husbands, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Naked Cuddling, No Sex, Poor Erik, Post X-Men: First Class, Post X-men Apocalypse, Post paralysis, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad Erik, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Charles, Telekinesis, Top Erik, True Love, Understanding Charles, X-Men Apocalypse, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, Yaoi, cute smut, havok/banshee - Freeform, magnetism, peter maximoff - Freeform, sO CUTE I CAN'T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Erik and Charles talk about love in Erik's room. Charles helps Erik with his resent loss and helps him through his pain. Smutty cuddles ensue~ (Lots of soft smut)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A cute cherik piece from a larger highschool AU fic I wrote with my friend.  
> This fic takes place very shortly after X-Men Apocalypse's story plot~ <3  
> I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3

Charles wheeled himself to Erik’s room shortly after the incident in the hall just minutes early. He lightly knocked on the door. Erik was reading when Charles knocked on the door. He glanced up and spoke, “Come in.”  
Charles wheeled himself in and telepathically closed the door, telling him, “Your son just ran himself into a wall at top speed…”  
Erik shut his book and looked up, “He what now?”  
Charles sighed, “He got mad at another student...ran at him at full force, but went through the other student...and broke his nose on impact. Hank is patching him up now.”  
Erik groaned and rubbed his face, “I swear… That boy…”  
Charles smiled softly, “I recall you being just as rash as he was at one point. That was when our friends Havok and Banshee still fought besides us. Did you think what I did about them?”  
Erik asked with an eyebrow raised, “Think what about them? They were both good men. I just wished Banshee wouldn't scream out too loud when Havok visited him at night.”  
Charles almost laughed at the memory that conjured in his mind, “They were such a strange couple...one of the most closeted couples I had ever met…”  
Erik nodded, “I wish they were still around to come out of the closet and live happy lives together.”  
Charles got himself onto the bed shakily and spoke, “Sadly...Banshee wasn't around… for too long...and Havok...his power was...his demise…such great friends of ours. I wish more mutants had a chance to meet them.”  
Erik spoke softly and put his book on the nightstand, “Losing good mutants reminds me to treasure the ones I still have with me.”  
Charles propped himself into proper sitting position next to Erik, “The world changed so fast, so quickly. We always need to fight for the truth. If I die today, I want to die knowing that mutantkind has progressed a little…”  
Erik held Charles’ hand and told him, “You have done so much for mutantkind.”  
Charles sighed, “Sometimes I feel like we're hitting a brick wall...and that nothing is changing for the better...but these children...they're my children now too… and I believe in them.”  
Erik said, “You've brought mutants together and taught them to control their powers. Not only that, you show them that they are not alone. You have done amazing things here, old friend.”  
Charles smiled, “I wonder if I can ever do enough…”  
Erik said with stern emotion, “You’ve done more than any other mutant has.”  
Charles grinned, “Thank you Erik ...but mutantkind isn’t where it should be yet...we still have work to do.”  
Erik smiled, “Do your best and I'll do mine and if we don't see the day at least we know the kids we taught will.” Charles smiled and and leaned in to kiss Erik gently.  
Erik kissed back and said, “I'd have you over peace any day.” Charles and Erik began making out again, this time without any interference like they had faced in the office when Hank walked in on them. Erik broke for air before licking and kissing Charles’ neck. Charles gasped out and whined slightly.  
Erik asked, “Do you… Like this?”  
Charles smiled, “Y-Yes...it so...different…” Erik bit down and made a dark hickey on Charles’ collar. Charles expelled a sharp breath and a soft moan. Erik rubbed Charles’ limp thighs as he made more hickeys. Charles moaned out softly a few more times, and even if he was paralyzed from the waist down, he could still feel a dull sensation down there.  
Erik kissed down Charles’ neck to his shirt before unbuttoning it and kissing his chest. Charles shuffled uncomfortably to get his shirt off, but once it was, he was free for Erik’s wishes. Erik kissed the middle of his chest before blowing lightly on his nipples and sucking one. Charles bit his lip and cursed slightly in a language that Erik didn't recognize, but he looked over it. He sucked and nipped Charles’ nipples until he kissed between his chest. Erik could feel Charles’s frantic heartbeat pounding in his chest.  
Erik trailed his lips on Charles’ chest as he asked with a bit of taunt, “Scared?”  
Charles gasped out, “Mmmm...no…”  
Erik smiled, “Nervous?” Charles nodded with pink cheeks. Erik kissed Charles’ adam’s apple softly, “Don't be. I'm a gentle lover.” Charles whined a little and let him kiss as he wanted. Erik felt down his back and clearly felt the hole in Charles’ back. Erik froze a second and moved his hands away from the scar.  
Charles noticed the sharp reaction, assuring him, “It doesn't hurt anymore Erik. I don't feel it.”  
Erik said, “I just… Don't like being reminded of my mistakes…”  
Charles kissed his forehead, “You didn't shoot the bullet.”  
Erik said somberly, “But I'm the reason it hit you.”  
Charles said, “You also ensured that we didn't perish in Cuba… the price was this.”  
Erik sighed, “I robbed you of your legs.”  
Charles kissed his head again, “I hold no resentment. You too must forgive yourself for accidents in the past.”  
Erik said with tears forming in his eye, “I've just made so many mistakes…”  
Charles held him against his bare chest and said, “That’s okay...each mistake has caused you to grow and learn more. You grew Erik...and that’s okay.”  
Erik spoke with a tint of sorrow, “I just wish… I didn't have to make the mistakes to learn.” Charles kissed his eyes and held him, allowing the german mutant to breathe and feel safe with him. Erik said for a while, “Thank you… For being so patient with me, Charles.”  
Charles pet his hair, “What kind of a person would I be if I didn't? Not worthy of you.”  
Erik smiled, “It's not you that has to be worthy. You exceed where I fail.”  
Charles said softly, “We are strong at each other’s weakness. That's why we love...no...need each other. Where I fall is where you fly.”  
Erik smiled, “I guess you're right.” Charles leaned forward again to kiss Erik, smiling. He hoped he could ease Erik’s mood enough to at least get some cuddling out of him. Erik relaxed slightly and kissed Charles back lightly. Charles chuckled as Erik teasingly pushed him onto the bed and kissed his stomach.  
Erik chuckled, “You're so cute.”  
Charles grinned, “And you're gorgeous. You're so good at...ah...”  
Erik smiled and kissed Charles’ tummy, “Cutie.” Charles turned pink and let Erik undress him. Erik kissed Charles’ shoulder and undressed before spooning him. Lying naked besides him, Charles never felt more loved. Moira didn't give him this feeling, and he loved the way Erik made him feel like she couldn't. Erik held Charles close and made him feel safe in his arms.  
Charles whispered, “Erik, I love you.”  
Erik kissed Charles’ shoulder, “I love you too.”

 

After a few hours of kissing and laying together, Charles whispered, “Erik, I need to get back to my duties.”  
Erik squeezed him a little and mumbled, “No… Stay.”  
Charles wiggled in his grip, “Erik, I have a school to run.”  
Erik grumbled, “Hank can handle it with Logan.”  
Charles sighed, “Very well, hold on.” He sent a message to Hank and Logan via telepathy and then rested easy.  
Erik smiled and kissed Charles’ back, “Thank you.”  
Charles smiled, “I do take my work very seriously...it’s nice to have a break…”  
Erik chuckled, “You really do need one.”  
Charles whispered, “I have you to take it with.” Erik smiled and kissed lightly on the side of his neck. Charles rolled over to look at him, “How long will you stay?”  
Erik said, “I told you, I’d stay as long as you’d allow me to.”  
Charles spoke softly, “I’d never force you leave unless you caused someone harm...but this is unlike you. You usually hate being here.”  
Erik said, “I don't have any intentions on hurting anyone here. After wandering so long… It's nice to find an old place of comfort.”  
Charles said, “As long as you don’t hurt anyone, I don’t oppose your stay...I missed you.”  
Erik smiled, “I missed you too.”  
Charles whispered, “If you stay...maybe...one day...I can fill the spousal hole in your heart…”  
Erik sighed sadly, “Maybe… I'm still… torn by what happened recently…”  
Charles nodded, “I said maybe...I’m offering, but the choice is yours.”  
Erik nodded, “I just need time to heal and then I can make a clear decision.”  
Charles nodded again, “I’ll let you have as much time as you need.”  
Erik kissed his nose, “Thank you.”


End file.
